Bluebells and Lilies
by Shadadelover
Summary: Shadow is enjoying a cool summers day when he finds none other than Espio laying in a flower field. They start up a conversation and Shadow starts to feel tingly beside the Chameleon. What could this feeling possibly be? Shadpio/Espadow (Shadow X Espio); Fluff,Very Light angst-Start of Relationship (If you guys like it I might do a sequel!)


The wind felt like heaven as it blew through the ebony hedgehog's fur, silently blessing mother nature for letting the weather change from scorching to cool and sunny. He didn't hate his physical form, or like it particularly, but the fact that he had black fur caused him to become.. Twitchy, for lack of a better word, in the summer time from the massive heat waves. Once he felt like the equivalent of a turkey in a crock pot set on full heat.

He let out a soft hum, his arms in their usual crossed position as he stood upon a tall grassy hill, overlooking deeper lands that soon led into the large bustling city. He allowed his eyes to close and his thoughts to wonder. 'Maria would have loved this..' He thought to himself, letting out a sigh as the beautiful blonde girl managed to wheedle her way into his thoughts again. He reopened his eyes and scanned the the soft blades of grass below his feet, and a small flower field shining brightly of white and blue not far away to his left.

'It's...' he felt a small smile work its way across his lips, shutting his eyes again as a very pleasurable strong gust of wind blew over his face.

'Breath taking.'

He opened his eyes once more, scanning over the flower field. Shadow arched a brow as he noticed a peculiar, flat magenta object within it's centre.

Letting his arms fall, he cocked his head and turned to face his left as he tried to study whatever was in the field not far below. It proved difficult from the distance, causing him to sigh. He slowly walked down the hill, careful of himself, jumping when he reached half way. His air shoes activated on their own and he slowly hovered down until his feet made light contact with the earth again.

The purple object laid in the middle of the field and he could now tell that 'it' was actually a 'he' prior to what he had assumed. He placed a hand on his hip and let the other hang as he walked closer, gaining reassurance that this was, in fact, just who he had thought it was.

Espio.

The chameleon laid sprawled out in the field, the flowers springing up all around him like a ring. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his breath calm and steady, yet so deep Shadow could see his chest rise and fall. He stood by his side and stared down at him, waiting for the other mammal to take notice. When he didn't, he coughed a little in agitation, hearing the other chuckle. "Yes, I know you're there." the reptile said with a grin, opening an eye half way to look up at the hedgehog.

"Hmph.." Shadow huffed, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you attack? Or at least get suspicious with a presence approaching you?" he asked, almost as if he were criticizing him. As if the other had taken a foolish coarse of action. That foolish action being; he took no action.

The other let out a soft, smooth breath, shutting his eyes again. "I felt no danger or malice in your aura, so I needn't fight you. Had I perhaps misread you?"

Shadow watched the others body lightly shift and wriggle, his eyes scanning over the other with even the slightest twitch. "No." he replied simply, and the reptile nodded. "Good. I'm glad to know my abilities haven't gone awry."

A soft, almost calming silence bubbled, Shadow turning to simply stand beside the lazing chameleon.

"You can sit, if you like." Came Espio's voice suddenly and Shadow let out a huff, doing just that. He sat up straight for a moment before leaning forward and bringing up a knee to rest his shoulder on. He let his other hand lay loosely on his lap.

Strangely, despite their quietness, he felt no need to stir up conversation. He felt... Strange. He never felt like this when he was with anyone else, except perhaps Maria, but he couldn't remember every single detail of their time together.

His presence was surprisingly calming, just being beside the other male. It cooled Shadow to his core, a strange bliss-like feeling he hadn't had the pleasure of being able to get to know because it was such a rare occurrence. Even when he could just enjoy the breeze and be by himself to think compared nothing to this feeling of odd euphoria that had suddenly bubbled in his gut.

"Strange..." he muttered, the other not bothering to question him.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Shadow piped up,watching the other sit up politely to give him his full attention. The magenta reptile crossed his legs and easily sat up straight with his hands folded gracefully on his lap. "I could ask you the same question. You're like a piece of coal surrounded by water."

Shadow blinked in light confusion, turning his head to the other. "Are you trying to say I don't belong here?" "No, I'm saying you simply stick out."

"Why's that?" Shadow narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling slightly insulted. He watched the other chuckle, bringing him out of his oncoming crabby mood. "You're the shade of black among bluebells and white lilies, Shadow. What do you think?"

The other huffed and rose his hand up, resting his chin on his palm. He felt the others body move and looked over to see him pluck a single bluebell stem and a lily up from the earth. "I'm surprised these even grow together, let alone here. It's very beautiful." Shadow nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Espio hummed as he twirled the stems of both flowers together, Shadow drinking in his every action. He heard the other snicker, "Why are you so interested in my every move, Shadow?"

That caught the hedgehog off guard, and took a moment to think about the question seriously. "I don't know..." he said honestly, looking the reptile up and down. "...You interest me."

The other animal looked surprised, but soon a soft grin spread across his lips and he turned to the other with a usually unseen smile. "Thank you very much. I appreciate that." Shadow felt a tug at his stomach. The others expression of kindness looked incredibly delicate and he was sure he'd think of Maria. But he didn't. This smile wasn't like hers.

Maria's was light as air, as was his. But his held it's own unique baffling secret that Shadow, for some strange reason wanted to know more about. He knew, out of everyone, he liked Espio the most. He could actually get along with the guy, considering they were both relatively serious people.

"You know..." Espio began, bringing Shadow back from his thoughts. "Bluebells are suppose to mean everlasting love in the language of flowers, as well as consistency." Shadow took a moment to take in the information and nodded when question popped into his head. Wondering if he should voice it or not, he did so regardless of himself.

"... What does the Lily mean?"

Espio looked at the other, showing light surprise that he actually found his ramblings vaguely interesting. He smiled and gave a nod none the less, going on to explain, "If I can remember correctly the general lily means to 'keep unwanted visitors away'. But this being a white lily means that as well as purity, majesty and virginity..."

Shadow watched the other pause and untangle the two flowers lightly, "It also means.." he watched the chameleon turn to him, handing the white flower to the other. "It's heavenly to be with you." Shadow could have sworn he felt heat rise to his cheeks, but the cool breeze made it hard to tell.

Without much thought he took the flower from the other, taking a moment to process exactly what the other had just done. Espio watched Shadow suddenly look very serious, giving the other a nod before turning away. The black hedgehog began picking lily after lily until he had gathered an acceptable (to his standards, at lest) amount. He turned back to the chameleon and handed them to the other with a very determined look on his face. "It's heavenly to be with you too, as well."

Espio's eyes lightly widened at the sight, and he went silent for a moment before a soft giggle escaped his lips. Taking the flowers from the mammal beside him, he hummed a grateful "Thank you.", running his fingertips lightly over the blank petals when a flicker of blue caught his eye.

Sticking his fingers into the makeshift bouquet he delicately parted the flowers, finding a single bluebell within it's center. He felt a light blush play on his muzzle, his tail unroll just slightly and tighten itself up again. He smiled despite himself, turning to the other with a coy grin. "Was this intentional?" he asked with a raised brow, twirling the bluebell between his fingers.

Shadow felt a gasp get caught in his throat and he huffed, turning away. "Of course not! Why on earth would I do something as stupid as that? If I held any passion towards you I would tell you fore front, not make a cheesy slide by that I find you attractive."

Espio let out a guffaw at the other becoming so incredibly defensive, but soon coughed, composing himself before going on to agree with the other male. "You are indeed correct. This isn't a romance movie..." he paused, his smile slowly fading off of his mouth. An almost inaudible sigh escaped his plush lips, shutting his eyes and hunching forward.

"But to be honest with you, sometimes I wished it was." this regained Shadow's attention, turning back to the chameleon.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused at the others sudden change in attitude. "It's just..." the reptile spread his legs out from their crossed position, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. "I..." he shook his head, "No. No, I'd just go on ranting-" "Oh please." Shadow cut him off, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I came down here to smell the daisies. I came here to speak to you." He decided to leave out the part that he didn't know it was Espio at first, knowing that it might affect his plan to get the other to vent.

Espio felt his body relax and his senses at ease, the others words reassuring him quickly. He felt himself gently smile, "Alright.." he puffed, laying back down, Shadow following his action and lazing back as well. The ebony hedgehog turned his head to his side to look at the chameleon's face as he spoke, to study him for changes in his visible appearance, as if he could read his feelings by simply staring at the side of his head.

"..The Chaotix have always been my friends and my family all bunched up together in one. As much as they may anger me and get under my scales, they're all I really have. Charmy's like my annoying little brother and Vector is... My father figure. I think." Shadow scoffed, "That's kind of sad." He cut in, causing the other to laugh lightly. "Yes, it kind of is." He went silent for a moment before continuing.

"They're all I've ever really had. I've never interacted with Sonic and the others, let alone you until now and when Black Doom attacked and we entered Eggman's computer to gain some information."

"Ah yes, I remember that. That hell of a matrix gave me an intense headache." "Well, all that neon does get to you after a while, I can agree." he nodded, staring up at the sky. "But my point is, It's really always been me and them and no one else. When I'm alone, or just thinking about it I get a little..."

"Depressed?"

"No..."

"Desolate?"

Espio sighed, turning his head to look the hedgehog in the eye. "Hollow."

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, the look in the others eyes was enough to make his stomach clench in uncomfortable knots. His eyes, deep behind their golden pools were empty, yet filled with a silent sadness that Shadow had never seen before in anyone despite... Well, maybe himself.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Espio sighed and shut his. "..Sometimes I just wish I had someone else in my life." "Like... A lover?" "Yes. I suppose. Or just a friend. But.. A lover sounds.. Nice, yes." When opened his lids, Shadow still had his eyes locked on him.

Ruby stared into Gold, mixing to form a silent beautiful ring of cut mineral with a ravishing lining. Something snapped inside both of them that they chose to ignore, or just didn't feel yet. Shadow sighed and shut his eyes, taking the silence as a chance to get some things off his own chest as well.

"...You probably know this already, but Maria was my only family as well as professor Gerald, so I've lost them. And I never really enjoyed Doctor Eggman or anyone else." Espio raised a brow at that.

"But what about Omega and Rouge?" Shadow's eyes opened and he arched a brow at the other before nodding. "Rouge is honestly more of a thorn in my side than anything else. As for Omega, he's a machine, even if I do enjoy his company more than the bat..."

Espio let out a puff of disbelief and stared into the others eyes intensely. "That is not true." he grunted, Shadow raising a brow. "How so?"

"As much as you wish to deny it to yourself, you know as well as I that Rouge is a very good friend to you. You do care about her, as well as Omega. If someone wishes to spend their time with you, it doesn't matter how much of a 'thorn in your side'- as you put it- they are. They wish to see you happy and care for your well being. I believe that should personally be enough for you." Shadow blinked at the other, sitting in a mild shock before letting out a sigh. 'How can he read me so well?' he thought to himself before replying;

"Yes... I suppose. I can assume it's just that her annoying traits push their way to the forefront of my mind rather than the fact that she cares." He chuckled, almost sadly. "I have a problem where when I find someone even remotely irritating I have a problem looking past it."

"You should work on that." Espio said jokingly with a smile, placing a hand on the hedgehog's cheek for a moment. Shadow nuzzled into the hand for reasons unknown to him. "Understood."

Espio hummed in response and pulled his hand back as they both took a moment to gaze at each other silently. Shadow felt immensely content, laying here beside the reptile. He felt his stomach gurgle in somewhat of an excitement as he stared into those strangely hypnotizing maple orbs.

Espio felt something similar as he stared into Shadow's eyes. His pupils reminded him of fine red wine and held a silent interest in them that he could clearly see. 'I can't see why.' He thought to himself. 'I'm not a very interesting person.'

He could feel the others calm and silent happiness that was most likely very rare. The magenta reptile let out a soft breath and shut his eyes, letting his arms rest at his sides.

Shadow didn't know why, but acting on impulse he moved closer to the cold blood beside him. Their shoulders touched and Shadow moved his hand over top of Espio's. The chameleon's eyes flicked open and wide at the hedgehog, who simply stared at him with his own half lidded, full of new found curiosity.

Using his fingertips Shadow flipped Espio's hand onto it's side and quickly pulled it up to put his arm underneath his. He pressed their palms together, linking their fingers softly as if silently asking 'is this okay?'.

Espio felt his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing go shallow as he tightened his grip on the others hand who did so as well in response. His body felt warm as they both took deep, soft breaths and stared at each other with groggy eyes.

"Espio..." Shadow muttered, and huffed out a breath of hot air. "...Lily."

The chameleon raised a brow in sleepy confusion, but it dawned on him within a second. He smiled brightly. "...Lily to you as well, Shadow the hedgehog."

Espio suddenly turned onto his side and sat up. He looked down at the other with an apologetic look gracing his features. "I better go." he said and paused to yawn, bringing a hand up and patting his lips as a form of 'excuse me'. "Vector will end up looking for me if I don't head back soon."

He moved to get up, when a sudden arm around his waist stopped him. "No."

He blinked in surprise and turned to see the other had sat up and had an almost pleading look on his face. "..Please, just.. Stay with me. Just a little longer." his ears drooped and he felt incredibly idiotic and vulnerable. He was practically begging the other for his company, feeling like an absolute buffoon.

Espio gained look of shock at the others sudden beseech, the look in his eyes causing him to melt from the inside out. "But... I.." he breathed shallowly, biting his lip as he thought it over.

He sighed in defeat. "..Just a bit longer."

They both laid back down on their sides, staring into each others eyes once again. Shadow never moved his hand from around Espio's waist. Not that the chameleon minded. He felt the others strong arms pull him just a little closer, just enough space between their bodies so that they didn't touch. Their faces incredibly close, yet they couldn't feel each others breath.

"Espio." Shadow muttered, letting out a huff of air as he lightly tilted his head and moved closer. The chameleon's eyes widened, his breath quickening by the second as he felt the hedgehog pull their bodies flush together. He heard the other let out a light whisper, causing him to catch his breath.

"Bluebell."

His pupils dilated and his eyes widened as Shadow pressed their lips together, doing the same with their bodies as if they weren't close enough. Espio arched his back in response, tapping furiously at Shadow's arm as if to say 'no'. He just about wheezed, feeling a sudden heat swell in his stomach and serge through his entire frame.

'It's so...'

He moved his hand slowly up from Shadow's upper arm to his neck, his first four fingers resting there as his thumb gently brushed over the others cheek.

'Warm...'

He was pulled into submission, the feeling of warmth and tranquillity too strong and glorious to pass up.

Shadow began to move his lips, unsure of himself. He hadn't exactly kissed anyone before, so he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He acted on impulse and what he'd seen done on television whenever he had the short attention span to watch the disgusting image box.

He extended his tongue, pressing it against the others mouth to push through when Espio pulled back. "Wh...Whoa.." he panted, gripping the hedgehog's shoulders. "Not so fast...Please..."

"I apologize." Shadow replied with a sigh, "I don't exactly know what I'm doing here.. I've never done this before." he admitted sheepishly, tightening his hold on the chameleon.

"Than.. Why did you kiss me?"

Shadow stared at him and his bold question, letting out a breath.

"Because it felt right."

Espio took hold of the others shoulders, moving him onto his back and rolling on top of him. He had a leg on either side of the other, his hand still on his shoulders and Shadow's hands moving down to his hips.

Being a ninja, he always had this feeling of self security. But the feeling of Shadow simply holding his hand made him feel as if he was universally protected and no matter what was thrown his way he would be kept safe from. It made his insides tingle.

Leaning down the reptile lightly muttered, "I'll lead." before pressing their lips together again, running his hands up from his shoulders to his head. He rested his left hand on the side of the others head and his right on top. He lightly petted the other using his right hand, hearing and feeling the mammal purr against his lips at the action.

Espio moved their mouths together, Shadow following his every movement, but neither used tongue. Moving their heads from side to side, their lips pushed together, hard, as Shadow wrapped one arm around Espio's waist again. He brought his other hand up and put it to the back of the Chameleon's head.

Eventually they knew they needed to break, but before they did they both stayed still, letting a final soft, feathery kiss linger for a minute before Espio pulled his head up.

"..Shadow.." he panted the others name, their eyes locking and both drowning in a feeling of contentment and strange happiness. "When you said bluebells to me before.. Did you mean it?"

Shadow took a moment to think.

"...I'm not sure, but I went on impulse. So something tells me deep down, yes, I did mean it."

Espio nodded, sitting up and proceeding to stand. He extended a hand to the hedgehog below him, who took his hand and was pulled up by the other. Being previously groggy the hedgehog stumbled forward a bit, both almost falling onto each other. Shadow caught himself, as well as Espio catching him and they both laughed lightly and pulled apart from one another. Shadow let out a fulfilled sigh, placing a hand on his hip and staring up at the sky.

"I rarely see you smile." Espio said, grinning himself. "It looks good on you." "I'll be sure to do it more often." Shadow nodded and they both turned from each other. Espio put his arms behind his back, kicking at the ground and shuffling awkwardly as Shadow shifted from one leg to the other.

"..Remember how.." Shadow began, gaining the chameleon's attention, "You said.. You would like a friend, or a lover?"

The reptile nodded and Shadow looked down at the ground in front of him. "Would you perhaps... Be interested in allowing me to occupy one of those roles in your life?" Espio pressed his fingertips together and held them over his muzzle, smiling almost like a schoolgirl with a large pink blush across each cheek.

"Which would you prefer, Shadow?"

Shadow gulped down a large amount of saliva and sighed. "...Is lover available?"

The chameleon moved close to the other, taking his face in his hands and turning his head back to him. "Not anymore." he muttered, pressing their lips together in another soft, loving kiss. Espio felt absolutely smitten and Shadow was sure he felt something vaguely similar. They pulled apart with a smile and Shadow looked down.

"So..." he took Espio's hand in his as they began making their way to the city. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Not as of right now." Espio replied with a growing smirk, "Why?"

"Would you fancy accompanying me on a night out?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"If you want to be blunt with it, yes. I am asking you out on a date."

The magenta cold blood snickered a little, linking their fingers together and leaning his head lightly on the others arm. "I'd love to."

Shadow responded by resting his head on top of the others as well as the fresh set of lovebirds made their entrance into the city.

This was going to be very, _very_ interesting.


End file.
